Soul Reaper
= Soul Reaper CR 8 = XP 4800 NE Medium Undead (Incorporeal) Init +5; Senses Darkvision 60ft; Perception +3 Auras Aura of Despair (10 feet), Desecrating Aura (30 feet) ------------------------------ DEFENSE ------------------------------ AC 22, touch 22, flat-footed 16 (+5 Dex, +1 dodge, +6 deflection) hp 138 (11d8+88) Fort +11, Ref +10, Will +12 Defensive Abilities Channel Resistance +2 DR 5/Holy Immunities Critical Hit, Sneak Attack, Cold ------------------------------ OFFENSE ------------------------------ Speed 30 ft. Melee +3 scythe +19/+14 (2d4+5/x5 plus 1d4 Con damage) Special Attacks Faith-Stealing Strike (DC 21), Ghost Touch Attacks, Channel Negative Energy (6d6, DC 21), Horrific Appearance (DC 21), 1d6 Sneak Attack ------------------------------ STATISTICS ------------------------------ Str 0, Dex 20, Con 0, Int 16, Wis 16, Cha 23 Base Atk +8; CMB +13; CMD 18 Feats Ability Focus (Deadly Critical (primary)), Dodge, Weapon Focus (scythe), Quicken Channeling, Feint, Improved Feint Skills: Acrobatics +16, Bluff +17, Fly +19, Intimidate +20, Knowledge (religion) +17, Stealth +19, Use Magic Device +17 Languages Common SQ Undead Traits, Incorporeal ------------------------------ SPECIAL ABILITIES ------------------------------ Faith-Stealing Strike (Su) When a Soul Reaper's natural attack or melee weapon damages a creature capable of casting divine spells, that creature must make a DC 21 will save or become unable to cast divine spells for 1 round. Once a creature makes this save, it is immune to further faith-stealing strikes from that particular Soul Reaper The save DC is charisma-based. Ghost Touch Attacks (Su) ' A Soul Reaper's natural attacks and any weapons it wields count as though they had the 'Ghost Touch' weapon special quality. '''Channel Negative Energy (Su) ' A Soul Reaper can release a wave of negative energy. This energy can by used to heal undead or cause damage to living creatures (but not both). A Soul Reaper heals or causes 6d6 damage to each creature of the type selected in a 30-foot radius centered on the + Soul Reaper. A Soul Reaper can channel energy 9 times per day. Creatures damaged by the energy gain a will save (DC 21, or 27 inside Desecration) for half damage. This is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of oppotunity. 'Constitution Damage (Su) ' When a Soul Reaper touches its foe, it causes 1d6 negative energy damage. Victims hit by the attack also suffer 1d4 constitution damage unless they succeed on a DC 21 Fortitude Save. The save DC is Charisma-based. '''Horrific Appearance (Su) A Soul Reaper has such a horrific, mind-rending shape that those who gaze upon it suffers all manner of ill effects. A Soul Reaper can present itself as a standard action to assault the senses of all living creatures within 30 feet. Those affected by a Soul Reaper's horrific appearance must make a DC 21 will save or become nauseated for 1d6 rounds (these effects can vary greatly, this is just a sample effect). This ability is a mind-affecting gaze attack. The save DC is charisma-based. Aura of Despair (Su) ' Enemies within 10 feet of a Soul Reaper are overcome with despair, and take a –2 penalty on all saving throws. '''Desecrating Aura (Su) ' A Soul Reaper has a 30-foot radius 'Desecration' spell in effect which functions as if centered on a shrine of evil power. Undead within this radius (including the Soul Reaper) gain a +2 profane bonus on attack and damage rolls and saving throws, as well as +2 hit points per die, and the save DC of channeled negative energy is increased by 6 (these adjustments are already included in a Soul Reaper's statistics block). This aura can be negated by 'Dispel Evil', but the Soul Reaper can reactivate it on its turn as a free action. A desecrating aura suppresses and is suppressed by 'Consecrate' or 'Hallow'; both effects are negated within any overlapping area of effect. '''Evilities A Soul Reaper possesses the following Evilities. Dismal Omen Enemies within 30 feet of you only gain 1/2 of the effects of cure and heal spells. Soul Crush Whenever you successfully land a critical hit on an enemy, you take away 1 technique or 1 of their highest level spells for the day. Techniques: 3/day Death Seize 2/day Hug me Headless 1/day Remote Trail ------------------------------ ECOLOGY ------------------------------ Environment: Any Organization: Single, or Procession (4 Soul Reapers and 3 Shinigami) Treasure: Average Soul reapers are cousins to the Death and Shinigami monsters. Soul Reapers exist as twisted undead, lost in the strangest realms of hell and within sealed spaces, tearing away the souls of those who try to face them in combat. Known for severing the ties divine spellcasters have with their own deities, Soul Reapers are horrifying and deadly enemies the likes of which few people have faced and lived to tell about.